peffanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Phineas e Ferb: Atravessando as Dimensões
Essa é uma versão semelhante de Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão, mas não é a mesma coisa. Podemos perceber as diferenças nas músicas, e em outros fatos do filme. Resumo Parte 1 - O Início de Tudo A história começa a 5 anos atrás na segunda dimensão, quando Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão entra a noite na casa Flynn-Fletcher e captura Perry Ornitorrinco. Mas tudo volta um dia atrás. Phineas e Ferb acordam bem cedinho para comemorar os 5 anos que eles adotaram Perry, mas quando ele olha para sua cama não vê seu animalzinho de estimação. Perry já está se encaminhando para seu esconderijo receber sua mensagem diária e aí é tocado "Novo Tema do Perry o Ornitorrinco", então logo depois Perry se lembra quando foi adotado por seus donos e Major diz a Perry a sua missão do dia. Phineas e Ferb estão no café da manhã, e Linda lhes pergunta se eles já sabem o que vão dar para o Perry. Phineas diz que não sabe, mas logo uma ideia vem a sua cabeça. Eles vão construir uma gigante ornitopulta para serem lançados por Danville e assim comemorar de um jeito divertido os 5 anos de Perry na família. Ele fica triste por Perry nunca ver tudo que eles fizeram durante o verão, e aí é cantado "Ué, Cadê o Perry?". Logo depois da música Isabella chega e diz seu bordão. Phineas explica o que pretende fazer para o dia. Buford e Baljeet também aparecem e a construção da Ornitopulta começa. No esconderijo de Perry, Major Monograma lhe mostra alguns meios de comunicação novos. Como o relógio e o novo jato de Perry. Enquanto, em seu quarto, Candace, está perguntando no telefone se Jeremy quer ir ao shopping hoje. Jeremy responde que de manhã não dá mas a tarde ele vai poder. Candace desliga o celular e diz a suas amigas, Jenny e Stacy, que precisa deixar a fase de criança e passar para a fase de adulta. Stacy acha isso muita ousadia e pergunta porque ela quer fazer isso. Candace responde que seu namorado, Jeremy, já está no 2º ano do ensino médio e está pensando no que vai fazer quando maior. Enquanto ela está perdendo seu verão todo tentando dedurar seus irmãos chatos. No entanto, ela vê seus irmãos construindo mais alguma coisa no quintal, e vai para ele dedura-los. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz, depois de arrumar seu inator, começa a brincar com seu Perry Ornito Prático, enquanto Vanessa entra na sala. Ela diz-lhe que vive em seu quarto o dia todo porque não tem como viver vendo seu pai brincando com um boneco. Ela pega seu notebook e entra para o quarto. Heinz fica chateado por um instante, mas logo vê Norm arrumando o buffet, e se distrai com isso. [[Imagem:AAD3.jpg|thumb|left|230px|'Phineas e Ferb prestes a cair na Empresa de Doofenshmirtz']]No quintal Phineas e Ferb são lançados da Ornitopulta e voam por Danville, quando Candace, Jenny e Stacy chegam. Candace pergunta a Isabella onde foi para o ornitorrinco gigante (se referindo a ornitopulta) e a garota companheira responde que não sabe. Candace deduz que existe uma força misteriosa que faz com que dedurar os meninos seja um mistério total. Jenny e Stacy não acreditam, e Candace tenta provar a elas que sua teoria está certa cantando "Mistério Total". Perry pega seu jatinho e é lançado em direção ao voo dos meninos. O jato bate e muda a direção de Phineas e Ferb fazendo com que eles caiam na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Lá Doofenshmirtz não entendo porque que o Outro Dimensio-inator, não está funcionando, e logo depois os meninos destroem a invenção. Phineas vê que destruiu alguma coisa e fica triste por isso. Ele se apresenta a Doofenshmirtz e começa a consertar o inator. Nisso Perry entra, e se depara com seus donos. Logo ele se faz de ornitorrinco inativo. Ferb pega Perry no colo, e Perry se lembra que ele não pode se mostrar como Agente P. Parte 2 - Uma Nova Dimensão [[Imagem:AAD1.png|thumb|rhigt|230px|'"Pai, o que aconteceu com Danville?"']]Os meninos concertam o portal e logo depois Vanessa entra na sala, para pegar o carregador. Ela vê o portal para a 2ª dimensão e entra nele. Doofenshmirtz, assustado, entra lá também para busca-la. Phineas olha para dentro do portal e entra nele com Ferb e Perry em seu colo. Vanessa vai para o varanda da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz na 2ª Dimensão e vê que tudo está muito diferente. Doofenshmirtz fica feliz ao ver seu nome por toda cidade, e descobre que é o líder de 3 estados inteiros. Doofenshmirtz encontra o Major da 2ª Dimensão e ele o leva para ver o Doof Alternativo e é cantada "É o Doofenshmirtz". Logo depois eles se encontram e ficam se olhando e discutindo e cantam " Um Amigo dos Bons" para ver se eles são iguais e parecidos e depois ele mostra ao Dr. D o seu jingle. Enquanto isso, Vanessa e os meninos estão na sala e Vanessa da 2ª Dimensão aparece. Ela começa a discutir sobre seus pais então, Phineas e Ferb vão ver onde está o Dr. D, embora Perry não queira ir. Phineas, Ferb e Perry encontram o Doof e Doof Alternativo. Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão fica nervoso por saber que sua versão é uma anta, já que trouxe um agente secreto para a segunda dimensão, então ele tenta mostrar ao seu alternativo e aos meninos que Perry é um Agente Secreto. Para isso ele chama Perry o Ornitobô e Perry acaba revelando aos meninos que ele é um Agente Secreto e deixando Doof ainda sem entender. Phineas, Ferb e Perry tentam escapar e pulam da janela para escapar do Ornitobô. Usando o paraquedas, Perry tenta explicar, porém Phineas e Ferb estão muito confusos com a situação. Eles caem no chão e um carro leva Perry o Ornitobô pra longe. Esse é o tempo que eles tem para escapar. Parte 3 - Por Onde Sair? Phineas e Ferb ficam muito tristes com Perry e querem saber o motivo de Perry não ter falado isso antes. De repente uma Cópia do Doofenshmirtz aparece, os três se assustam e se escondem dele. Phineas tenta voltar para a 1ª dimensão, mas não entende o que está acontecendo com o controle. Supondo que o aparelho esteja quebrado, Phineas diz sugere ir até a casa Flynn-Fletcher dessa dimensão. [[Imagem:AAD4.jpg|thumb|left|230px|'Phineas e Ferb Alternativos']]Phineas e Ferb observam Lawrence da 2ª Dimensão indo a fábrica e tocam a campainha da casa. Phineas pede para Perry se mostrar de ornitorrinco inativo, pois os alternativos poderiam se apavorar com um agente secreto (assim como Doof). Linda atende e diz para os meninos entrarem, se não os Normbôs iriam pega-los. Antes de sair comenta que estará no porão sonhando em ser uma cantora. Os três acham estranho tudo na nova casa, e encontram seus alternativos na sala jogando "Doofopolly". Perry vê Candace indo para algum lugar e acha estranho. Phineas explica para a sua versão alternativa que ele é de uma outra dimensão, e que precisa voltar para a sua dimensão o mais rápido possível. Os dois começam a conversar e Phineas diz que está nas férias de verão. Os dois meninos da 2ª dimensão estranham a palavra e pensam que é um novo jogo que Doofenshmirtz criou. Phineas responde que não e Ferb faz um comentário sobre a palavra. Phineas canta "Verão Por Onde Começar?" e no final Phineas alternativo diz ao seu irmão que o verão parecia ser demais. Ferb alternativo, dá um assovio bacana. Phineas não entende porque que os dois estão usando macacão e gorro, e Phineas explica tudo. Dizendo que os dois estão em aulas e proibidos de ter férias. Phineas pergunta porque que eles estão em casa, Ferb alternativo responde que a escola é horrível. Ele diz que lá não têm diversão e estudo, eles são forçados a trabalhar e saudar o rei Doof. Enquanto isso, Perry sai escondido. [[Imagem:AAD5.png|thumb|left|230px|'Doofenshmirtz e seu alternativo']]Entretanto, Phineas vê Perry saindo e diz que agora ele pode sair normalmente pois todos já sabem seu secreto. Perry fica triste e sai ao som de "Agora Estou Aqui!" Na Empresa do Malvado Doofeshmirtz Heinz da 2ª Dimensão mostra uma foto de um ornitorrinco e pergunta a seu alternativo o que é aquilo. Logo depois ele mostra uma foto de Perry e percebe que seu alternativo é uma "anta". Doof pergunta ao seu alternativo da 2ª dimensão como ele conseguiu conquistar a Área dos Três Estados, e ele responde que fez várias cópias assustadoras dele mesmo. Doofenshmirtz não entende porque seus projetos sempre dão errado, e Heinz diz-lhe que a verdadeira maldade vem da dor e da perda. Não é algo que surge dia para a noite. Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão, sarcasticamente, diz a seu alternativo que vai até a sua dimensão ajuda-lo a conquistar a tal Danville. Logo depois, uma cópia de Doof aparece com Perry o Ornitorrinco, imediatamente Doofenshmirtz Alternativo prende seu novo inimigo e diz a ele que vai conquistar uma nova Área dos Três Estados. Na primeira dimensão, Jeremy diz à Candace que já acabou a vista á faculdade e pergunta á ela se eles podem se encontrar daqui a 1 hora. Candace, como já é de se esperar, topa. Jeremy então diz que vai espera-lá no shooping e logo em seguida desliga o telefone. Na segunda dimensão, Phineas decide ir até a casa de sua melhor amiga, Isabella. Inicialmente seus alternativos ficam com medo de saírem sozinhos, mas depois se encorajam e vão. No meio do caminho, eles se encontram com Buford e Phineas percebe que o alternativo de seu amigo implicante é bem diferente do da primeira dimensão. Buford leva os meninos até a casa de Isabella, mas o grupo acaba se surpreendendo numa armadilha das garotas companheiras. Phineas reconhece Isabella e diz para ela que ele e seu irmão, Ferb, são da outra dimensão e precisam de ajuda para voltar para lá. Isabella depois de reconhecer Phineas leva-o até Baljeet, cujo poderia ajuda-lo. Logo depois Baljeet explica tudo para Phineas, depois de uma conversa entre os dois, Baljeet abre um portal para a 1ª dimensão. Phineas reconhece o quintal e logo depois seus amigos. Na primeira dimensão Isabella fica feliz por ver Phineas novamente, e Candace fica surpreendida por ver seus irmãos. As duas entram no portal, porém Candace entra com tanta violência que o portal se fecha. Candace procura saber mais sobre a Ornitopulta, mas Phineas começa a explicar tantas coisas para sua irmã que ela acaba esquecendo do assunto "dedurar os irmãos". Logo depois, Candace se lembra do seu encontro com Jeremy, e fica desesperada. Com tantas confusões, Candace da segunda dimensão se apresenta como a líder da resistência, e procura ajudar a todos. Na primeira Dimensão Jeremy estranha o atraso de sua namorada, e liga para Stacy. Stacy responde a ele que Candace entrou dentro da força misteriosa, porém, Jeremy não acredita. Dentro da resistência, lá na 2ª dimensão, Candace Alternativa procura chegar a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz para resgatar Perry o Ornitorrinco. Ela mostra um mapa dos túneis para o grupo e diz que vai chegar na empresa através deles. Assim, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Candace alternativa, Buford Alternativo, Isabella e Isabella Alternativa se reúnem para resgatar Perry das mãos de Doofenshmirtz. Parte 4 - "Estão Todos Condenados!" Nos túneis, Candace pergunta a sua alternativa como é a vida dela na segunda dimensão. Ela se assusta ao ouvir que sua alternativa passa o tempo todo tentando destruir os planos de Doofenshmirtz. Candace pergunta a ela se ela conhece Jeremy e ela diz que conhece um tal de Jonhson Jeremy, um soldado da costa oeste, mas não fala muito com ele. Candace então, começa a perceber que sua alternativo não se parece com ela. Depois disso Phineas e Ferb alternativos se apresentam nos vagões. Candace alternativa pergunta a eles onde eles estavam e eles respondem que estavam embaixo de umas bugingangas. Candace diz que eles não eram para se meter nessa confusão, pois ela é a irmã deles e precisa cuidar deles. Logo depois que Candace vai pra frente dos vagões, Isabella Alternativa diz a Ferb Alternativo que gostou muito da presença dele ali, mostrando que na segunda dimensão Isabella tem uma queda por Ferb. Chegando no porão da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Candace abre um portão e procura voltar com seus irmãos deixando o resto do grupo. Mas para sua surpresa eles se deparam com vários Doofs. As crianças se assustam e correm de volta para os vagões. Assim se inicia uma corrida entre o bem e o mal. Centenas de cópias de Doofs correm para pegar os alternativos e os membros da Resistência. Doofenshmirtz sem querer acaba acionando uma alavanca que causa um curto circuito no porão e causando uma grande explosão nos túneis. Uma nuvem de fumaça e poeira toma parte dos túneis, mas felizmente para o bem, o grupo consegue sair antes de ser torrado como alguns Doofs. Na residência Flynn-Fltcher da segunda dimensão Candace alternativa tenta descobrir um novo plano pra resgatar Perry, só que ela não contava com uma invação de Doofs em sua própria casa. Depois de um alvoroço, Candace Alternativa percebe que os Doofs cecrostraram todos os alternativos da 1ª dimensão. Assim o problema se alastra causando uma tensão no ar. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz da 2ª dimensão, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry e Isabella são condenados pelo Dr. Doofenshmirtz. De repente, Doof faz uma brincadeira sem graça com seu alternativo, o que leva a ele condenar Doof. Vanessa aparece achando tudo um absurdo, e começa a reclamar com Doofenshmirtz Alternativo, devido a isso ela também é condenada. A próxima cena do filme fanon se abre com o grupo sendo condenado ao jogo Cutuque o Goozim com a Vara. O grupo é levado por algumas cópias de Doofenshmirtz até uma plataforma, cujo a base é de terra e a parte superior feita de gelo. [[Imagem:AAD13.png|thumb|left|230px|'Candace se segurando nas rochas']]Também percebemos um grande telão onde Doofenshmirtz Alternativo vê toda a ação de seu jogo favorito. A gaiola começa a se abrir e o grupo começa a imaginar um jeito de fugir da situação. De repente Candace da segunda dimensão aparece e pula sobre a plataforma de gelo. Ninguém entende nada, até que ela enfia um arpão no gelo fazendo com que tudo comece a quebrar. O grupo se livra do Goozim e dos capangas de Doofenshmirtz que caem na lava, mas infelizmente Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Vanessa, Perry e Doof tomam o mesmo rumo. Ou quase tomam, uma fez que Candace segura em uma rocha e salva todo o grupo. Candace da segunda dimensão vê guardas por todos os lados e resolve arremessar o controle do portal para Phineas, antes que fosse pega. Phineas consegue segurar o controle e Candace da segunda dimensão é presa, como já era era previsto. O que não era previsto era um raio acertar o controle e destruir-lo. Exatamente isso acontece, uma das cópias de Doofenshmirtz acerta um raio no controle. Imaginando que o grupo da 1ª dimensão finalmente acabou, Heinz Doofenshmirtz Alternativo pretende começar o grande ataque à 1ª dimensão. Parte 5 - Atravessando as Dimensões Após o controle ser destruído, o grupo fica dividido em três dimensões diferentes. Phineas e Isabella se encontram em uma dimensão futura, P&F on the Future, Vanessa e Ferb estão na dimensão de Meap e seus amigos, Meap and Friends, e Candace caiu no seu mundo junto com Doofenshmirtz e Perry, Candace World. Phineas acorda e percebe que não está nem na primeira nem na segunda dimensão. Ao olhar seu redor vê que está sozinho com Isabella na futura Danville e que o controle do portal esta quebrado. Isabella tenta passar um tempo se divertindo com ele, mas parece que o garoto ruivinho só pensa em consertar o controle. Phineas percebe que no futuro todos seus amigos mudaram muito, e vai até o Antiquário Flynn-Fletcher. Para sua sorte ele encontra-o. Phineas do futuro acha estranho e não se lembra de ter passado para uma dimensão futura junto com Isabella. Phineas então, pede ajuda para que o controle possa voltar a funcionar, para finalmente os dois poderem sair da dimensão futura. Os Phineas começam a consertar o controle, enquanto isso Isabella fica um pouco decepcionada por não conseguir chamar a atenção de seu "amigo". Numa outra dimensão desconhecida Vanessa acorda com a ajuda de Ferb. No início ela pensa que está sonhando, mas depois ela vê que foi para uma dimensão desconhecida onde abitavam vários bichinhos de Bango-Ru. Ferb percebe que não são Bangu-Rus e reconhece Meap. Mesmo não entendo o dialeto estranho das criaturinhas, Ferb e Vanessa passam um momento romântico assistindo a um dos shows de Meap junto com seus amigos. Vanessa acaba gostando muito dos Meaps e diz a Ferb que não poderia estar em um lugar melhor. Depois de um tempo, Meap chama Ferb e Vanessa para cantar no show. Depois de uma breve resistência por parte de Vanessa, os dois sobem no palco e cantam "Determinado". Na quarta dimensão, Candace acorda assustada com o ruído de Perry e com a voz aguda de Doof. Ela fica louca e acha que tudo foi culpa de Phineas (como sempre). Candace se coloca no papel de líder do grupo e decide andar com os três até achar alguém que possa ajuda-la. Candace começa a perceber muitas coisas que já passaram por sua mente antes na nova dimensão, e finalmente percebe que está na sua própria dimensão. Candace decide que vai ficar na 4ª dimensão e não ouve a opinião de Doof nem a de Perry. Ela se separam dos dois e segue o Rua do Arco-Íris, cujo ajudaria a desmascarar seus irmãos, Phineas Flynn e Ferb Fletcher. A Zebra Falante aparece para Doofenshmirtz e para Perry e simpaticamente começa a mostrar o local. Depois de um bom tempo Phineas concerta o controle e abre um novo portal para resgatar o grupo. De mãos dadas com Isabella, os dois pulam para dentro do portal e entram na 4ª dimensão. Bem na hora que Candace ía descobrir o segredo pra ela dedurar seus irmãos, Phineas e Isabella aparecem e a levam junto com Doof e Perry para a 5ª Dimensão. A quinta dimensão abre com Candace reclamando muito. Ferb e Vanessa unem-se novamente ao grupo e todos atravessam o círculo das 100 dimensão até chegar a Danville, tudo isso ao som de "Atravessando as Dimensões". Parte 6 - A Grande Guerra Chegando a Danville, Stacy pergunta a Candace o que aconteceu e onde ela estava. Phineas corta sua irmã e diz que não há tempo para perguntas, pois agora eles tem que deter o mal. Stacy não entende e se vira para o sul de Danville. Imediatamente várias cópias de Doofenshmirtz saem da "Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz". As cópias invadem o centro da cidade e começam a fazer maldades. Phineas inicialmente tem até uma motivação e convida Perry para derrotar as copias, mas Perry da seu relógio para ele e vai embora. Phineas e Ferb vão para casa. Na cozinha de casa Phineas reclama com seu irmão sobre a invasão e começa a ouvir um apito de som único. Ferb mostra a ele que o som vem do colar de Perry, que os leva ao Esconderijo do Agent P. Phineas reconhece o local e percebe que já entrou ali antes. O telão então explica aos meninos que a cidade está em alerta com a grande quantidade de cópias de Doof e precisa de ajuda. Logo em seguida uma porta de ferro se abre e mostra todas as invenções dos meninos durante aquele momento do verão. Phineas decide o que vai fazer hoje. Enquanto Doofenshmirtz tenta entrar em sua casa para deter seu "eu", os agentes se esforçam para destruir as cópias de Doof. Um grupo deles joga uma caixa de lixo em um dos Doofs. Infelizmente para os agentes, a quantidade é muito grande e fica um pouco difícil de dar conta do recado. Perry chega, mas não consegue mudar muita coisa. Quando uma das cópias está prestes a jogar um raio em Perry, Phineas certeiramente na cópia uma bola. Phineas desce do Pelicano de Jornal de paraquedas e em seguida Ferb aparece com Rover, e assim várias invenções dos meninos se reúnem para ajudar os agentes na guerra contra o mau. Phineas e Perry esticam uma corda até o telhado da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, assim eles conseguem chegar até lá para deter Doof. Perry acaba se deparando com seu alternativo e os dois começam a brigar. Phineas tenta chegar até a antena cujo transporta todas as cópias para a dimensão dele. Mas infelizmente para Phineas, Doofenshmirtz Alternativo vira uma pedra em seu sapato. Na prisão da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão, Candace Alternativa resmunga por tentar ajudar os outros e acabar complicando tudo. De repente Johnson Jeremy (Jeremy Johnson da 2ª dimensão) aparece para salva-la. Ele diz a Candace que os seus alternativos não foram destruídos, pois conseguiram atravessar as dimensões. Candace se anima com a notícia e pergunta para Jeremy onde eles estão. Ele responde que estão em uma guerra contra o Doutor Doofenshmirtz Alternativo na dimensão deles. Candace se prontifica a ajuda-los e se prepara para sair quando vê seus irmãos do lado de fora da cela vestidos como guerreiros. Jeremy explica que precisava de reforços e achou que Phineas e Ferb ajudariam muito. Os dois então se encaminham para a 1ª dimensão através de um portal. Na primeira dimensão todos se unem para deter a imensa quantidade de cópias. Ferb encontra Vanessa presa no porão da empresa e a leva com ele pelos tubos de ar da cidade. Vanessa diz a ele que ele é seu herói. Em um determinado ponto de Danville uns Doofs perdem Candace em uma lata de lixo. Para sua sorte Jeremy aparece e a resgata. Candace fica impressionada ao vê-lo e pergunta se ele está bravo com ela. Jeremy diz que achou estranho ela falatar ao seu encontro e mais estranho ainda a desculpa que Stacy deu a ele; mas apesar de tudo ele não fica chateado com ela. Antes que Candace possa falar alguma coisa umas cópias chegam para prender os dois e Jeremy mostra que tem umas certas habilidades marciais em cima delas. Candace Alternativa junto com Jeremy Alternativo, por sua fez, pegam uma enorme corrente e laçam várias cópias juntas. Depois de um tempo Isabella diz à Ferb que ele precisa ajudar seu irmão, Phineas. Vanessa então aparece e usando a ornitopulta se lança com Ferb na Empresa Do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Enquanto os dois escalam o prédio, Isabella e as garotas companheiras queimam várias cópias usando queijo quente. Pouco a pouco o número de Doofs vai diminuindo. Perry e seu alternativo entram numa briga na escada da empresa. Os dois rolam juntos na tentativas de socos e pontapés. Infelizmente para o Ornitobô uma viação estava no meio do caminho e ele acaba levando um xoque, perdendo assim toda a maldade. Depois de passar muito tempo lutando com Doofenshmirtz Alternativo, Phineas consegue acertar uma tacada que vai bem na antena que controla suas cópias. Doofenshmirtz Alternativo vai a loucura e não acredita no que o garoto fez. Os meninos então pensam que salvaram Danville e se abraçam com Perry. De repente surge uma versão robôtica gigantesca de Norm controlada por Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão. [[Imagem:AAD11.png|thumb|230px|'Doof corre para impedir seu Alternativo']]Phineas, Ferb e Perry ficam sem ação ao ver o robô gigante, mas ainda conseguem ouvir Doof dizer que eles foram uma pedra em seu sapato o tempo todo e agora irá destruí-los. Enquanto isso, no tério da empresa, Doofenshmirtz perde a paciência com a senhora Tompson e incrivelmente arromba a porta. Ele se impreciona com sigo mesmo e sobe rapidamente as escadas, ciente que ele é o único que pode impedir seu "eu" de outra dimensão. Na superfície da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Doof Alternativo tenta acertar de qualquer maneiro os meninos e Perry com Norm. Perry, Phineas e Ferb se esquivam pelas janelas que são quebradas rapidamente e quando não tem mais para onde fugir Heinz aparece e chama seu alternativo. Ele olha e reclama ao mesmo tempo com ele. Doofenshmirtz diz para ele parar com isso pois ele trouxe uma coisa para ele. Imediatamente Doofenshmirtz mostra o seu ursinho Ted que seu "eu" da outra dimensão havia perdido. Doof diz a ele que achou o ursinho em uma caixa que estava reservada para a próxima venda de garagem. Doofenshmirtz Alternativo fica muito grato se apossando do brinquedo. E diz que agora tem vergonha de tudo que ele fez, só por causa de um ursinho. Ele aperta em um botão de auto-destruição, limpando toda a bagunça. Depois de um tempo ele volta para a sua dimensão e logo é preso por Major Monograma. Candace acha incrível como que tudo na 2ª dimensão muda e agradece a Phineas, Ferb e Perry. Pouco tempo depois Major Monograma aparece e diz que agora Perry terá que mudar de família, já que Phineas e Ferb sabem de mais sobre o assunto agente secreto. Phineas fica confuso e assume que não leio o tal panfleto que Perry deu-lhe. Carl então aparece e diz que o grupo pode fazer a restauração de memória ao contrário, esquecendo assim tudo que aconteceu no diz D. O grupo toda concorda e vão até a Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana. Lá os meninos se despedem do Agent P, dizendo que ele sempre será importante para eles tanto como animal de estimação como agente secreto. Antes de Carl acionar a tal máquina Isabella da um beijo em Phineas e revela a ele que ela sempre foi apaixona pelo próprio. Phineas fica confuso mas antes de dizer algo para Isabella, Carl aciona a máquina e todas perdem a memória. A última cena se abre com Perry entrando em seus esconderijo e pondo um vídeo no telão com a música "Isso é Diversão", onde mostra vários momentos em que eles atravessaram as dimensões. Durante os créditos é apresentado "Temos Que Cair Fora!". Legenda O texto escrito desse jeito está contido na versão estendida só vista no DVD Transcrição Músicas *Novo Tema do Perry o Ornitorrinco *Ué, Cadê o Perry? cantada por Phineas e Ferb *Mistério Total cantada por Candace *É o Doofenshmirtz *Um Amigo dos Bons cantada por Doofenshmirtz *Verão Por Onde Começar? cantada por Phineas e Ferb *Agora Estou Aqui! *Determinado cantada possivelmente por Vanessa e Ferb *Atravessando as Dimensões *Isso é Diversão (outra canção) *Temos Que Sair Daqui! *Isso é Diversão (Trilha Sonora) Galeria Informações Notáveis *thumb|rhigt|Contra capa demoVanessa, Jenny e Meap aparecem nessa versão. *A música "Melhor Com Perry" é substituída por Novo Tema do Perry o Ornitorrinco. *No início aparece Phineas dizendo que estava tendo o melhor dia de sua vida, e o grupo é levado em direção ao Goozim. Nessa versão aparece o dia em que o Doofenshmirtz Alternativo capturou Perry para transforma-lo em um robô. *Quando Vanessa aparece Ferb tem uma pequena alucinação, assim como em "Vanessa é Persistente" e "Eu Grito, Tu Gritas". *Quando Isabella diz seu bordão, ela aparece com corações nos olhos, assim como "Montanha Russa". *Ferb Alternativo dá um assovio que nem em "Vanessa é Persistente". *Na hora da guerra contra os as cópias do Doof, é tocada a canção "Massacre de Robôs" em versão instrumental. *Um dos agentes secretos era um gorila. *Esse filme fictício possui um dvd - "Phineas e Ferb: Atravessando as Dimensões DVD", e uma trilha sonora - "Phineas e Ferb: Atravessando as Dimensões (T.S.O)". Criadores *PeF001 *Ajdouble2 *FanP&F Frases Tradicionais 'Ué Cadê o Perry?' (Mais tarde durante "Ué, Cadê o Perry?") 'Já Sei O Que Vamos Fazer Hoje' 'O Que Está Fazendo?' 'Jingle do Mau' Doofenshmirtz Brincando Com Sua Boneca! Empresa do Doofenshmirtz Alternativo (2ª Dimensão) Memorações Contáveis 'Entrando na 2ª Dimensão' 'Depois de "Verão Por Onde Começar?"' 'Doofenshmirtz Percebe Que Seu Alternativo é Uma Anta' Categoria:Etapa 2011 Categoria:Filmes Fanon